Sala Shane
Sala Shane (サラ シェーン Sara Shēn) is a supporting character in Charlotte. She is the blind lead vocalist of the band ZHIEND. Appearance Sala has pale skin and long fuchsia hair tied back in a ponytail, her fringe covers her left eye and her eyes are a shade of pale blue. Her clothes consist of a blue blouse, white pants, a peach scarf with darker stripes and design at the bottom, and a white cane with a brown handle that she uses to guide herself. Personality Sala is shown to be quite calm and demonstrates the typical tourist type. She is fond of visiting in Japan. At first, she is quite demanding and impatient, demanding Yu to describe if he knows where to find Modern-Yaki, a japanese dish. However, further along she is revealed to be more tolerant and reserved, not minding being dragged along the city with Yu and not being caught off guard by Tomori's brother. She also seems very laid back with her work, as when questioned by Yu whether she should be out late before her gig, she merely responded "The Managers will find a way to work with it." She also doesn't seem to mind Paparazzi, as she showed little annoyance to the noodle shop owner and many other fans asking for her autograph. Though Sala does not seem like it in first glance, she is quite religious, remarking "Jesus" and even describing that she gave up her eye sight to God as repentence. Sala is also shown to greatly enjoy Japanese cuisine, having estatic reactions to their foods throughout the series. Plot Sala first made her appearance in Encounter, when Yu is walking home when he spots her walking by a few people who are avoiding her due to her being blind. At first she demands Yuu to describe if he knows where to find Modern-Yaki, a japanese dish. Despite this first impression, Yu and Sala grow to be good friends, with Yu inviting her over to his house in an attempt to meet her up with Tomori. Though Tomori ultimately shows no interest, Yu asks her permission to introduce her to Kazuki, who was a fan of her band. Eventally, she meets Kazuki in his hospital room and is not fearful of his behavior. Instead, she begins to sing a verse from one of her songs, which gradually manages to calm Kazuki and even allows him to recognize Tomori. During the story it is also revealed that her dream was to be a front man of a band. However, her lack of guitar or singing skills held her from achieving this dream. Eventually, she achieved this dream and found great wealth, but also attracted attention, to the point of where someone kidnapped her little brother for ransom. In response, she decided to be front man of a "Dull Band," bartering her eyesight away. Sala is later seen at her concert, debuting a new song. Though the performance is cut short as Yu happened to collapse hearing her new song. It is unknown if Yu was able to go back in time and meet her again or not, although the possibility remains as the special shows that certain events may still have happened in between certain episodes it's not exactly for certain however Kazuki Tomori is seen at the end at peace so it is highly believed that he was. Trivia *It is debated in the community as to whether or not Sala was a former ability wielder. Some believe it to be the cause of her blindness (like what happened to Shunsuke). She also makes strange metaphors when speaking to Yū about her blindness and time. Though it is is unknown whether or not she ever was an ability, she is shown to have a connection to time travel as it was only after hearing her song (Trigger) that Yu is able to recall the events of the 1st timeline even though this shouldn't be possible as he hadn't ever experienced any such events aside from hearing the song in said timeline. Even Shunsuke is unsure of how it happened, implying that it hasn't ever happened before, further cementing the theory. *Sala can be spotted on a ZHIEND poster behind Nao in the opening theme, Bravely You. es:Sala Shane fr:Sara Shane Category:Supporting character Category:Female character